The invention relates to a transparent, biaxially oriented polyester film which has an enhanced water vapor barrier, to a process for producing the film, and to its use.
Transparent biaxially oriented polyester films which feature enhanced barrier properties are prior art. In virtually all instances the films acquire their enhanced barrier properties offline, following actual production, by virtue of an additional processing step. Examples of such aftertreatments include extrusion coating, coating or lamination with barrier materials, coating in vacuum with metals or with ceramic substances, or plasma polymerization in conjunction with vacuum coating.
An exception to this is the process described in more detail in WO 99/62694, in which a multilayer, coextruded polyester film comprising at least one layer of EVOH (ethylene-vinyl alcohol) is simultaneously biaxially drawn. The resultant film features good mechanical properties and good barrier properties. Using the film, an oxygen transmission rate (OTR) of not less than 5 cm3/(m2xc2x7barxc2x7d) is obtained. As far as the water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) obtained with the film is concerned, no information is forthcoming. A disadvantage of this process is that the reclaimed material obtained cannot be passed back to the production operation without the film which then results losing its good optical properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,070 describes a coextruded film laminate which is resistant to temperature and impact, exhibits a barrier to water vapor, and can be torn by hand. The film is composed of one or more plies of a thermoplastic polyester base material (A), one or more plies of a resin based on cycloolefin polymers (C), and one or more intermediate layers of an adhesion promoter (B). The cycloolefin polymer of the layer (C) features a glass transition temperature of 60 to 120xc2x0 C. and may have been prepared either by the ring-opening method or by way of metallocene catalysts. The adhesion promoter layer (B) is located between the two layers (A) and (C). The adhesion promoters specified include a range of known polymers, the preferred polymers listed including graft-modified random copolymers based on ethylene and xcex1-olefins. The graft modification of these copolymers is carried out, for example, with unsaturated dicarboxylic acids or with derivatives thereof. In one preferred embodiment the film is biaxially oriented. Disadvantages of the film are its complex multilayer construction and the associated high level of technical complexity required for its production. These problems are particularly disadvantageous in the context of reusing the cut film scrap obtained. Because of the many different kinds of polymers for the three different layers, the cut film scrap can no longer be reused as reclaim, e.g., for the base layer (A), since it generally leads to an unduly high yellow coloration of the resultant film.
EP-A-1 068 949 relates to a white, biaxially oriented polyester film having at least one base layer, the characterizing features of which are that at least this base layer contains a cycloolefin copolymer (COC) in a concentration of from 2 to 60% by weight, based on the base layer, the glass transition temperature of the cycloolefin copolymer (COC) being situated in the range from 70 to 270xc2x0 C. The glass transition temperature of the COC and the stretching temperatures are chosen so as to give an opaque-white film of low density. The film does not feature enhanced barrier values with respect to water vapor. For example, if a transparent, standard polyester film 23 xcexcm thick and containing no COC has a WVTR of 21 g/(m2xc2x7d), a film according to EP-A-1 068 949, Example 1 (10% COC), is found to have a WVTR of about 27 g/(m2xc2x7d).
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a polyester film which is distinguished by enhanced barrier properties, particularly with respect to the passage of water vapor. Such a film should not have the disadvantages of the prior art films and should additionally be distinguished by the ensured possibility, during the production of the film, that the reclaim produced can be passed back to the extrusion operation without any notable adverse effect on the physical and optical properties of the resultant film, but particularly the barrier with respect to water vapor.
At the same time, the other properties which characterize a polyester film should not suffer deterioration. These include, for example, the mechanical and the thermal properties, the winding characteristics, and the processing properties of the film, particularly in the case of subsequent printing, lamination, or coating with metallic or ceramic materials.
This object is achieved by means of a transparent, biaxially oriented polyester film which has a base layer B composed of at least 5% by weight of a thermoplastic polyester, wherein
a) the base layer B comprises a fraction of from 10 to 95% by weight of a cycloolefin copolymer (COC),
b) the glass transition temperature Tg of the cycloolefin copolymer is below 120xc2x0 C., and
c) the permeation coefficient of the film for water vapor is smaller than 18 g[20 xcexcm]/m2xc2x7d.
This film preferably has a haze of less than 20%.
These weight percentages are based on the total weight of the base layer B. d denotes day.
The biaxially oriented, transparent polyester film according to the present invention has a water vapor transmission rate which is reduced as compared with prior art films.
The film of the present invention is composed preferably of just the inventive base layer B. Besides this it may also be of multilayer construction. In that case it is composed preferably of the inventive base layer B and one or more outer layers.
The base layer of the film is composed preferably of at least 10% by weight, based on the weight of the base layer B, of a thermoplastic polyester (component I ). Examples of polyesters suitable for this purpose are those formed from ethylene glycol and terephthalic acid (i.e., polyethylene terephthalate, PET), from ethylene glycol and naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid (i.e., polyethylene 2,6-naphthalate, PEN), from 1,4-bishydroxymethylcyclohexane and terephthalic acid (i.e., poly-1,4-cyclohexanedimethylene terephthalate, PCDT), and from ethylene glycol, naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid, and biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid (i.e., polyethylene 2,6-naphthalate bibenzoate, PENBB). Particularly preferred polyesters are those composed of at least 90 mol %, preferably at least 95 mol %, of ethylene glycol and terephthalic acid units or of ethylene glycol and naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylic acid units. The remaining monomer units originate from other diols and/or dicarboxylic acids. As component I of the base layer B, use can also be made of copolymers or mixtures or blends based on homo- and/or copolymers.
It is particularly appropriate to use a polyester copolymer based on isophthalic acid and terephthalic acid as component I in the base layer B. In this case the optical properties of the film and the barrier properties achieved therein, in accordance with the present invention, are particularly good.
In this case the base layer B of the film of the invention comprises essentially as component I a polyester copolymer which is composed predominantly of isophthalic acid units and terephthalic acid units and of ethylene glycol units, and as component II the COC.
The preferred copolyesters (component I), which provide the desired properties of the film (optical properties, adhesion, joint drawability), are those composed of ethylene terephthalate units and ethylene isophthalate units. The fraction of ethylene terephthalate is preferably from 40 to 97 mol % and the corresponding fraction of ethylene isophthalate from 60 to 3 mol %. Preference is also given to copolyesters wherein the fraction of ethylene terephthalate is from 50 to 90 mol % and the corresponding fraction of ethylene isophthalate is from 50 to 10 mol %, and especial preference to copolyesters wherein the fraction of ethylene terephthalate is from 60 to 85 mol % and the corresponding fraction of ethylene isophthalate from 40 to 15 mol %.
Examples of suitable further aliphatic diols in respect of component I include diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, aliphatic glycols of the general formula HOxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH, where n represents an integer from 3 to 6 (especially propane-1,3-diol, butane-1,4-diol, pentane-1,5-diol, and hexane-1,6-diol), or branched aliphatic glycols having up to 6 carbon atoms, and cycloaliphatic diols with one or more rings, with or without heteroatoms. Among the cycloaliphatic diols, mention may be made of cyclohexane diols (especially cyclohexane-1,4-diol). Other suitable aromatic diols correspond, for example, to the formula HO6xe2x80x94B4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94OH, where X preferably stands for xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CF3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. Also highly suitable are bisphenols of the formula HOxe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94OH.
Suitable further aromatic dicarboxylic acids are preferably benzenedicarboxylic acids, naphthalene-dicarboxylic acids, (e.g., naphthalene-1,4- or -1,6-dicarboxylic acid), biphenyl-x,x=-dicarboxylic acids (especially biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid), diphenylacetylene-x,x=-dicarboxylic acids (especially diphenylacetylene-4,4xe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acid) or stilbene-x,xxe2x80x2-dicarboxylic acids. Among the cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids, mention may be made of cyclohexanedicarboxylic acids (especially cyclohexane-1,4-dicarboxylic acid). Among the aliphatic dicarboxylic acids, the C3-C19 alkanedioic acids are particularly suitable, in which the alkane moiety may be linear or branched.
The component I polyesters can be prepared by commonplace methods: for example, by the transesterification method. This method starts from dicarboxylic esters and diols, which are reacted with the standard transesterification catalysts, such as salts of zinc, of calcium, of lithium, and of manganese. The intermediates are then subjected to polycondensation in the presence of standard polycondensation catalysts, such as antimony trioxide or titanium salts. Preparation may equally well take place by the direct esterification method in the presence of polycondensation catalysts. In that case the dicarboxylic acids and diols are used directly as starting materials.
In accordance with the invention the base layer B contains a cycloolefin copolymer COC (component II) in an amount of preferably from 10 to 95% by weight, more preferably from 15 to 90% by weight, and with particular preference from 20 to 85% by weight, based on the weight of the base layer B. Where the weight fraction of the COC is less than 10% as a proportion of the base layer B, the positive effect on the water vapor barrier properties is generally inadequate.
It is critical to the present invention that the cycloolefin copolymer COC is selected so that it can be drawn together with the further components of the base layer B (especially component I as described above) and with the polyester base materials of any other layers present (e.g., outer layers A and C) without notable formation of vacuoles during the drawing operation. Such vacuoles contribute to impairing the barrier properties and would at the same time have a sustained adverse effect on the optical properties of the film.
A selection criterion for the cycloolefin copolymer, said criterion being critical to the present invention, is the glass transition temperature Tg, which in accordance with the invention must be below 120xc2x0 C. and ought preferably to be less than 100xc2x0 C. and more preferably less than 80xc2x0 C. Where a cycloolefin copolymer having a glass transition temperature greater than 120xc2x0 C. is used in the base layer B, the assurance that the cycloolefin copolymer can be drawn together with the other polyester polymers of the film is frequently lost. In that case, the cycloolefin copolymer separates from the other copolymers in the course of biaxial stretching, and vacuoles are formed, which are unwanted.
Cycloolefin polymers are homopolymers or copolymers which contain polymerized cycloolefin units and, where appropriate, acyclic olefin comonomers. Suitable cycloolefin polymers for the present invention are those containing from 0.1 to 100% by weight, preferably from 10 to 99% by weight, more preferably from 50 to 95% by weight, based in each case on the total mass of the cycloolefin polymer, of polymerized cycloolefin units. Particular preference is given to polymers constructed from the cyclic olefins of the formula I, II, III, IV, V or VI: 
where R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 are identical or different and independently of one another denote a hydrogen atom or a C1-C30 hydrocarbon radical or else two or more of the radicals R1 to R8 are joined cyclically to one another, it being possible for the same radicals in the different formulae to have identical or different definitions. Examples of preferred C1-C30 hydrocarbon radicals are linear or branched C1-C8 alkyl radicals, C6-C18 aryl radicals, C7-C20 alkylenearyl radicals, cyclic C3-C20 alkyl radicals, and acyclic C2-C20 alkenyl radicals.
The cycloolefin polymers may contain from 0 to preferably 45% by weight, based on the total mass of the cycloolefin polymer, of polymerized units of at least one monocyclic olefin of the formula VII: 
where n is preferably a number from 2 to 10.
The cycloolefin polymers (component II) may further contain from 0 to 99% by weight, based on the total mass of the cycloolefin polymer, of polymerized units of an acyclic olefin of the formula VIII: 
where R9, R10, R11, and R12 are identical or different and independently of one another denote a hydrogen atom or a C1-C10 hydrocarbon radical, e.g., a C1-C8 alkyl radical or C6-C14 aryl radical.
Likewise suitable in principle are cycloolefin polymers obtained by ring-opening polymerization of at least one of the monomers of the formulae I to VI and subsequent hydrogenation.
Cycloolefin homopolymers are synthesized from one monomer of the formulae I-VI. These cycloolefin polymers or copolymers of the formulae I-VI with VII are less suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
Cycloolefin copolymers (COCs) particularly suitable for the purposes of the present invention are those comprising at least one cycloolefin of the formulae I to VI and at least one acyclic olefin comonomer of formula VIII. Above and below, these cycloolefin copolymers which can be used with preference in accordance with the invention are called COCs. Preferred acyclic olefins VIII are those containing in total from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, especially unbranched acyclic olefins having from 2 to 10 carbon atoms such as ethylene, propylene and/or butylene, for example. The fraction of polymerized units of acyclic olefins of the formula VIII is up to 99% by weight, preferably from 5 to 80% by weight, more preferably from 10 to 60% by weight, based on the total weight of the respective cycloolefin copolymer.
Among the cycloolefin copolymers described above, particular preference is given to those comprising polymerized units of polycyclic olefins with a norbornene parent structure; particular preference is given to norbornene or tetracyclododecene. Also particularly preferred are cycloolefin copolymers (COCs) containing polymerized units of acyclic olefins, especially ethylene. Particularly preferred in turn are norbornene/ethylene and tetracyclododecene/ethylene copolymers containing from 5 to 80% by weight, preferably from 10 to 60% by weight, of ethylene units (based on the weight of the copolymer).
The above-described cycloolefin polymers generally have glass transition temperatures of between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 400xc2x0 C. For the present invention it is possible in particular to use cycloolefin copolymers (COCs) which have a glass transition temperature Tg of below 120xc2x0 C., preferably below 100xc2x0 C., and more preferably below 80xc2x0 C. The viscosity number (decalin, 135xc2x0 C., DIN 53728) is advantageously between 0.1 and 200 ml/g, preferably between 50 and 150 ml/g.
The cycloolefin copolymers (COCs) are prepared by heterogeneous or homogeneous catalysis with organometallic compounds, as described in a large number of documents. Suitable catalyst systems based on cocatalysts of titanium compounds and/or vanadium compounds in conjunction with aluminum organyls are described in DD 109 224, DD 237 070, and EP-A-0 156 464. EP-A-0 283 164, EP-A-0 407 870, EP-A-0 485 893, and EP-A-0 503 422 describe the preparation of cycloolefin copolymers (COCs) with catalysts based on soluble metallocene complexes. The cycloolefin polymer preparation processes described in abovementioned documents are expressly incorporated here by reference.
For the film of the present invention use was made particularly preferably of cycloolefin copolymers (COCs) prepared by means of catalysts based on soluble metallocene complexes.
The cycloolefin copolymers are incorporated into the film in the form either of straight granules or of a granulated concentrate (masterbatch). The polyester granules (component I) are for this purpose premixed with the cycloolefin copolymer (COC; component II) or cycloolefin copolymer (COC) masterbatch and then the premix is supplied to the extruder. Within the extruder, the components undergo further mixing and are heated to processing temperature. For the preparation process of the invention it is advantageous for the extrusion temperature to be well above the glass transition temperature Tg of the cycloolefin copolymer (COC); generally at least 30xc2x0 C., preferably from 40 to 230xc2x0 C., but in particular from 50 to 200xc2x0 C. above the glass transition temperature of the cycloolefin copolymer (COC).
The film of the present invention is composed at least and at the same time preferably of the base layer B of the invention. The film may further comprise additional layers, which are referred to as outer layers. Typical film constructions in that case are ABA or ABC, where A and C represent corresponding outer layers, which may be identical or different.
For the outer layers it is possible in principle to use the same polymers and compositions as for the base layer B. Additionally present in the outer layers, however, may also be other materials, in which case the outer layers are composed preferably of a mixture of polymers, a copolymer or a homopolymer, which contain ethylene isophthalate units and/or ethylene 2,6-naphthalate units and/or ethylene terephthalate units. Up to 10 mol % of these polymers may be composed of further comonomers.
For the outer layers it is advantageously possible as further components to use copolymers or mixtures or blends of homo- and/or copolymers.
It is particularly advantageous to use, in the outer layers, a polyester copolymer based on isophthalic acid and terephthalic acid. In this case the optical properties of the film, and the barrier properties achieved in the film in accordance with the present invention are especially good.
In this case the outer layer or layers of the film of the invention essentially comprise(s) a polyester copolymer composed predominantly or wholly of isophthalic acid and terephthalic acid units and of ethylene glycol units. The remaining monomer units originate from other aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic diols and/or dicarboxylic acids, such as may also occur in the base layer. The preferred copolyesters, which provide the desired properties of the film (optical properties, adhesion, joint drawability), are those constructed of ethylene terephthalate and ethylene isophthalate units. The fraction of ethylene terephthalate is preferably from 40 to 97 mol % and the corresponding fraction of ethylene isophthalate from 60 to 3 mol %. Preference is given to those copolyesters wherein the fraction of ethylene terephthalate is from 50 to 90 mol % and the corresponding fraction of ethylene isophthalate from 50 to 10 mol %, and very particular preference to those copolyesters wherein the fraction of ethylene terephthalate is from 60 to 85 mol % and the corresponding fraction of ethylene isophthalate from 40 to 15 mol %.
In addition, the outer layers may also include a cycloolefin copolymer COC as described in greater detail above for the base layer B. The weight fraction of the COCs in the outer layers is appropriately from 5 to 90% by weight, more preferably from 10 to 80% by weight, and with particular preference from 15 to 70% by weight, based on the weight of the respective outer layer.
The thickness of the outer layers is greater than 1.0 xcexcm and is preferably situated in the range from 1.5 to 20 xcexcm, more preferably from 2.0 to 10 xcexcm.
The base layer B and/or the outer layers may further comprise customary additives, such as stabilizers and antiblocking agents, for example. These are advantageously added to the polymer or to the polymer mixture at an early stage, prior to the melting operation. Examples of stabilizers used include phosphorus compounds such as phosphoric acid or phosphoric esters. Typical antiblocking agents (also referred to in this context as pigments) are organic and/or inorganic particles, examples being calcium carbonate, amorphous silica, talc, magnesium carbonate, barium carbonate, calcium sulfate, barium sulfate, lithium phosphate, calcium phosphate, magnesium phosphate, alumina, LiF, calcium, barium, zinc or manganese salts of the dicarboxylic acids used, carbon black, titanium dioxide, kaolin, or crosslinked particles of polystyrene or of acrylate.
As additives it is also possible to select mixtures of two or more antiblocking agents or mixtures of antiblocking agents with the same composition but different particle sizes. The particles may be added to the individual layers in the customary concentrations, in the form, for example, of a glycolic dispersion during polycondensation or by way of masterbatches during extrusion. Pigment concentrations within the layers of from 0.0001 to 5% by weight have proven advantageous. A detailed description of the antiblocking agents is given, for example, in EP-A-0 602 964.
The overall thickness of the polyester film of the invention may vary within broad limits and is guided by the intended use. It is usually from 6 to 300 xcexcm, preferably from 8 to 200 xcexcm, more preferably from 10 to 100 xcexcm, the base layer B accounting for preferably from 40 to 100% of the overall thickness.
The present invention additionally provides a process for producing the films of the invention. To produce the base layer B it is advantageous to supply the respective components (component I=polyester homopolymer or polyester copolymer or mixtures thereof, component II=COC granules) directly to the extruder. The materials can be extruded at about 300xc2x0 C. From a technical standpoint (commixing of the comparatively very different polymers, tendency of the cycloolefin copolymers to stick to metal walls since the glass transition temperature is less than 120xc2x0 C.) it has proven especially advantageous to carry out the extrusion at least of the polymers for the base layer B on a twin-screw extruder with one or more devolatilizing means.
The polymers for the outer layers are supplied advantageously by way of a further extruder; here again, the twin-screw extruder is to be preferred over the single-screw extruder for fundamental reasons. The melts are shaped in a multilayer nozzle to give flat melt films and are layered one above another. The multilayer film is then taken off with the aid of a chill roll and, where appropriate, further rolls, and solidified.
Biaxial stretching is generally carried out sequentially. In this context it is preferred to carry out stretching first in the lengthwise direction, i.e., in the machine direction, and then in the transverse direction, i.e., perpendicular to the machine direction. Stretching in the lengthwise direction can be accomplished using two rolls which rotate at different speeds in accordance with the desired draw ratio. Transverse stretching is generally accomplished using a corresponding tenter frame.
The temperature at which stretching is carried out may vary within a relatively wide range and is guided by the desired properties of the film. Generally speaking, stretching in the lengthwise direction is carried out within a temperature range from 80 (heating temperature 80 to 130xc2x0 C.) to 130xc2x0 C. (stretching temperature 80-130xc2x0 C., dependent on the stretching unit) and transverse stretching within a temperature range from 80 to 140xc2x0 C. The lengthwise draw ratio is preferably in the range from 2.0:1 to 5.0:1, in particular from 2.3:1 to 4.8:1. The transverse draw ratio is generally in the range from 2.5:1 to 5.0:1, preferably from 2.8:1 to 4.5:1.
In the course of subsequent heat setting, the film is held at a temperature from 150 to 250xc2x0 C. for a period of about 0.1 to 10 s. The film is subsequently wound up in conventional fashion.
A further advantage of the invention is that the production costs of the film of the invention are not substantially greater than those of a film made from standard polyester base materials. Additionally, for the production of the film it is ensured that scrap material obtained in cutting operations during film production can be reused as reclaim for film production, in an amount of up to 60% by weight, preferably from 10 to 50% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the film, without any notable adverse effect on the physical properties of the film.
In addition to a multiplicity of further applications, the film of the invention is outstandingly suitable for the packaging of foods and other consumable items. The film of the invention is notable for outstanding barrier properties, particularly with respect to water vapor.
The following table (Table 1) summarizes once again the most important properties of the film of the invention.
The base materials and the films were characterized using the following methods: DIN=Deutsches Institut fxc3xcr Normung [German Institute for Standardization] ASTM=American Society for Testing and Materials
(1) Water Vapor Transmission Rate (WVTR)
The water vapor transmission rate was measured with a WDDG water vapor transmission rate meter from Brugger/Munich, in accordance with DIN 53122, part 2, conditions B (37.8xc2x0 C., 90% relative humidity on one side of the film).
(2) Haze
The haze of the film was determined by a method based on ASTM-D 1003-52.
(3) SV (Standard Viscosity)
The standard viscosity SV (DCA) is measured, in a method based on DIN 53726, in dichloroacetic acid. The intrinsic viscosity (IV) is calculated as follows from the standard viscosity:
IV=[xcex7]=6,907xc2x710xe2x88x924SV(DCA)+0,063096[dl/g]
(4) Glass Transition Temperatures Tg 
The glass transition temperatures Tg1 and Tg2 were determined on film samples by means of DSC (differential scanning calorimetry), using a DSC 1090 instrument from DuPont. The heating rate was 20 K/min and the sample mass about 12 mg. In the first heating procedure, the glass transition Tg1 was determined. The samples in many cases exhibited enthalpy relaxation (a peak) at the beginning of the stepwise glass transition. The temperature taken as Tg1 was that at which the stepwise change in the heat capacityxe2x80x94independent of the enthalpy relaxation peakxe2x80x94reached half its height in the first heating procedure. In all cases, only a single glass transition step was observed in the thermogram in the course of the first heating. It is possible that the enthalpy relaxation peaks masked the detail of the step or that the resolution of the instrument was insufficient to resolve the small, poorly defined transitions of oriented crystalline samples. In order to eliminate the thermal history the samples were held at 300xc2x0 C. for 5 minutes after heating up and then were quenched with liquid nitrogen. From the thermogram for the second heating, the temperature for the glass transition T92 was taken as the temperature at half the step height.